Can I Get My Pizza With A Cute Guy?
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Near's parents are gone on business for a month and the hardest part of their absence is that his personal butler has gotten sick. What will come of this little ten year old when he orders pizza and gets an extra serving. ONE-SHOT! Do not alert.


**Rated:** M for Shota

**Warning:** Shota, duh! *grin*

**Disclaimer:** It's too bad I don't own Death Note or the characters. DON'T MOCK ME!

Ha ha... he... this unintentionally came out a 'little' longer than it should have. Hehe...

My first shota. Enjoy~

* * *

~x~

Silence.

That's what filled the entire household.

And a boy.

That's who dwelled in it.

Alone.

That wasn't how it started out, however. In fact, not even five hours ago his parents were running across the mansion with hundreds of workers rushing along with them for deadlines. His mother, being a fashion designer and big time money adviser was needed in Paris in two days and would be stalled for business for about a month. His father, whom he'd have to take over in later years, had his workers in charge of his second occupation of having to send out his blueprints for construction to be made in Arabia, China, and other distant counties and begin the work. Plus, being the world's best surgeon he had to make it to a convention where he happily inspired others with a cockiness Near hoped to not have inherited. They hadn't even said goodbye (besides the occasional caring servant) as everyone packed into the cars that had piled the now vacant (except the occasional car) space of the opening of the large house.

And now it was quite. And probably would be for weeks or less.

Ha. Less? As if.

Of course Near had an overseer to tend to his whims but as of now he wasn't filling that space leaving an annoying breeze in at his back. It was actually disturbing that he had had no other existence pacing his private playroom and cleaning after him - even if he ignored them. You see, unfortunately, his butler had gotten sick.

His care taker, Roger Ruvie, is nearing his death bed but he insisted on caring for the Rivers like his father, grandfather and possibly further down. And in actuality, it's rare to find a family who would dedicate themselves to one line, but now it seems that Roger will soon be the last of his serving family.

Possessing emotions he's never shown, Near actually grimaced every time the man coughed and promised to burn the items touched then replace them. Near was young, exceptionally small, but very smart so he decided to look for a new person to replace the man. Taking it as a chance, the poor elder was sent to his family, wife and three daughters, for a break until Near's parents came back. He assured the old man that he would be fine, had a replacement, and sent the man with guilt probably killing him more than the illness.

Near sighed. Of course he lied that he had another guardian.

"Check Mate." He knocked down the king of his opponents on his one player Checkers game and got up.

Ridiculous.

All of it.

Being here alone to fend for himself especially, for more than one week. But who was there to blame? This was his fault, wasn't it?

And to make it worse, Near doesn't do much for as frail as he was, he was always attended to.

"Ha..." He sighed as he shakily brushed himself off and pushed past his mountain of toys. He unconsciously took his white rabbit and tucked it protectively under his arm.

His sock clad feet made soundless noises as he walked across the carpet covered floor. He headed for the door and reached up for the knob. Gosh why'd he have to be so small... No, why was this place so big?

_Creak..._

There we go.

He exited the room with a slow 'I've-got-all-the-time-in the-world' pace and looked up. The clock hanging next to his family's portrait said it was only 5:35 and Near only slept till 8:30 naturally.

He was always fed by seven and left to his own devises (secretly studying in his father's study) until he was found (out of the study) then tucked in by 8:28.

Time seemed to be mocking him as he shook out of concentration and looked at the time that only passed by, by a minute.

His toys and scenarios seemed less interesting as he was just looking to waste time. But that doesn't mean he didn't try.

He headed towards his room and took out his dice to make a small city that really took up all the space the room could offer. He was actually lost in it all as he began playing with his tall stuffed animals and his trusty rabbit.

"Snowie... you're crying... why is that?" Near crawled up to his white rabbit, seeming to have dropped it when constructing the dice world, that sat not facing him and nodded sadly as if the lifeless object had just spoken (or sniffed in his world).

"Ms. and Mr. Rabbit are gone again, aren't they..." He patted its head to make it nod. He crossed his legs, picking it up and placing it on his lap.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone too but... at least we have each other..." He gripped the little animal and shook his head. He hated it.

The silence.

Of course he was used to quite times but this silence was different. It brought a ringing to his ears that literally shook him and made his mind go blank.

It brought the emptiness some kids probably didn't have to deal with all the time.

He gripped his sides probably killing Snowie if he were alive. "At least... we have each other..."

Suddenly a low grumbling noise echoed (well to him) in the room breaking the little boy from his agonizing trance.

He blinked his eyes and it dawned on him that he'd have to eat soon. He could survive a day without food but some withdrawal side effects would come up if he loses some type of nightly nutrients. To stay up learning that is.

But it's not like anyone besides Roger knew he learned anyways.

So why does it matter as of now?

Because he enjoyed learning, obviously! He was a sponge when it came to it but a run off when he wondered how things worked.

Yesterday Roger taught him about computers. And millions of questions came to mind as the man said they would open and rebuild one. Near nodded with finality.

He was definitely going to study.

He sluggishly maneuvered through the 'city's' alley' and left the domino city he built. This time the clock read 6:58.

Wow.

He looked around the kitchen and spotted the refrigerator. It was a high possibility Roger left something prepared, so he took a chair and opened the cool door.

Nothing.

Technically... There were ingredients but that much and at his age Near needed parental supervision to make grilled cheese. He sighed, hoped down and placed the chair back where it belonged.

He was resulted to one last thing:

Ordering commoner food.

**-x-**

"Two pepperoni slices and an extra cheese pie!" The man on station yelled. Another order came after that.

"Right!" The usually vacant pizza shop wasn't usually so packed at night but it must have been luck helping through their rush.

Just then the delivery line rang.

"Shit... Matt take that. You can take the night off after." The frustrated boss inquired as he heading to make some fresh dough. The brownie had finished putting in two more pies and nodded exhausted.

He made it in time and put on his welcoming voice ready to give his cheesy yet cooperative response.

"Wammy's Pizza Shop how may I satisfy you?" He was kind of surprised to hear such a young voice reply. It made him smile.

Another kid all by themselves? And there was no way this was a girl by the sounds of it.

"What soda would you like, love?"

There was a stern 'address me properly' that made Matt grin.

"Why the sudden harshness, sweetness? I was only speaking to you the way a beauty like you should be talked to." There was a silence that Matt seemed to dare upon.

_Probably wondering if you should hang up, huh?_

There was a small response Matt couldn't pick up over the static.

"Still there, sunshine? I need your address to deliver."

There was a tentative reply as Matt finished jotting down the information.

"Alright, it'll be there in a few minutes. Don't kill yourself waiting for me." There was a stutter that made Matt grin.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone. A low 'no' replied. They said their farewells and Matt headed straight to the order anxious of his delivery.

"Another "special delivery?""

"Matt smirked. "How'd you know?" He gazed at his fellow worker who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever fuckard."

**-x-**

"Flirt..." Near whispered. He picked it up in the dictionary when once reading it and now he's met an example.

The man asked if he was still there and the address. Near gave it to him with second thought.

"Good-bye." And with that Near hung up. He felt flustered. How could a delivery line be so... _playful_...? He's never called someone before (half caring parents and crazy protective butler's and maids keeping him away even with no one to talk to) and giving his address away was less expected (especially to a possible pervert on this call) but with his mind set he was smart enough to know that if you ordered from a far off place, someone is going to be needed to deliver.

What can you say? The kids got commonsense.

But this call was different from what he expected. He wasn't sure what the feeling was and that's what he hated: not knowing.

But all will be revealed once the one he had spoken to comes, no?

That's when the words of the man clicked. How did he know how Near looked? Ha. And beautiful wasn't one of them.

Ugh! That flirting, cocky...

Near was being played.

Well, whatever, right? He just needed something to eat.

Near headed to the entrance hallway where he would look outside. Near sighed as he pulled the curtain aside. Stealthy viewing, he sat on the large window, one leg dangling off the edge as another was pressed to his chest and his head lay on the glass; left arm caressing Snowie while his right played with his hair. It gave a perfect view of any trespassers daring to come into the large gates.

It wasn't as if anyone could actually come in though. No one could see, but there were guards all around.

But they probably weren't that effective if Near got Roger away, no?

"...!" Near suddenly realized: That was actually the problem.

They were _there_.

They knew nothing of Rogers absence as he had altered things from the help of someone else who also felt for the elder, and if they see a _pizza delivery_ man come in something must not be right.

Near frowned.

Looks like he'd have to change things up a bit... Right after he disassembled his domain city that is.

Wouldn't want to bump into it later.

**-x-**

This must have been the longest Matt ever had to wait for pizza to bake.

And mostly because he was actually looking forward to this delivery.

Not like the others though. This kid seemed a bit more interesting. Plus his house was totally something that added everything up.

It was a _rich kid_.

But not some rich kid. A Rivers' kid. James and Bonnie Rivers' kid. 'Near' River: Heir to billions.

It was actually something to look forward to. Have you seen the misery on his face on national TV? This kid would probably be hard to break because his facade was so good no one else seemed to notice.

"Heads!"

Matt was taken out of his devious trance as dough hit his face.

And though he was late to react, a voice taunted: _**Now** how lame were these goggles?_

Snickering erupted through the kitchen but Matt was so out of it he didn't even retaliate and washed his face and went on to other work.

"Err... you okay Matt?" A blonde worker asked. Matt only gave a (still out of it) face splitting grin that made the girl and others back off.

"I think he's finally cracked."

The rush seemed to help though. He quickly changed (seeing that his job was over for the day) and took out the pizza, wrapped it, placed it into the delivery bag and carried the soda out.

"Thanks for the work Matt." He smiled, waved off his other co-workers and left to his destination in his daughter-praised like car.

**-x-**

Near knew it was matter of time before the pizza would arrive so he quickly, with a tired pace for he was usually carried around, and unlocked the code (which was _soooo _easy to break) on his fathers' study lock. He immediately climbed up to his father's computer (breaking through of course) and sent a false message alarm to the guards that there was a robbery being taken place in their nearby tailor shop.

What? It was a last minute thing!

He set the camera scan on and found the guards leaving. A few minutes after they filed out a car pulled in.

**-x-**

To say Matt checked out the neighborhood with ease was an understatement. His eyes widened as he looked up at the house of the address given (which he checked to have made no mistake of ten times). These guys were no less impressive.

As soon as he reached for the bell static arose.

"Don't ring. Park your car a block back to be undetected and hurry."

Matt's eyes narrowed. This kid really took after his parents, huh...

"Hurry... please...?" Matt shrugged, went in and quickly backed up to find a space.

**-x-**

The plead actually surprised Near but it worked. He got off the intercom, shut the computer off and exited the study with Snowie by his side (well pressed to his side) hoping he would take some blame things went wrong.

By the time he got to the first level the delivery man was past the gate. He gazed out the door (help of a stool) and watched as the man gaze around the lot.

Near reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Hey."

So this was the guy that joked with him.

He had ruffled brown hair, orange lens goggles that covered his eyes, a red black stripped long sleeve shirt and a cream fur lined vest over it. Lower elbow gloves and boots completed it all.

And wore a warm smile.

_I guess this is what you call a cyber punk..._ (Mommy's work was definitely looked into.)

Hmm...

_-x-_

Matt could say he was pretty impressed with the place but the lack of security made him wonder if it there was a force ready to make his delivery charades backfire on him once and for all.

What really did surprise him was the little albino boy staring at him if not with a pout from Matt's sayings over the order.

"..." He looked cuter in person. But all he wore were baggy pajamas. Not that Matt was complaining (he really wasn't) but...

He blinked.

_Wow._

"Hey." He smiled. Near (pretty cool-odd name to Matt) just stared with what seemed to be naturally wide eyes. They were a blackish milky gray color. His plump skin glowed under the setting sun and raising moon. His lips were small and pale but tinted with pink. To top it off his low pigmented hair had curls in different directions.

And he held a stuffed white rabbit.

This kid was fucking _vulnerable_.

"Hello. Follow me." He walked in and followed after the little boy (who dragged a stool to its place).

Matt was lead to the kitchen (still impressive) and told to place the soda and pizza onto the counter.

That's when Near began twirling his hair and squeezing the stuffed rabbit accompanying him. Matt just gazed at him. Maybe he was nervous? That made Matt begin to place his goggles over his head.

"I suppose this is where I pay you, no?"

_Oh..._ Goggles down.

"Err... yeah. Twelve."

"And tip..."

Matt shrugged. "I guess." The only tip he really wanted was...

"I'm afraid in my situation I don't possess any money at the moment..."

Matt laughed and laughed and held back. "Really? I would've expected rich guys like you to have money lying all over the place."

"Well I'm sorry I don't actually swim in a Jacuzzi filled with _Benjamin's_." Matt smirked at that.

"Yeah, well, whatever. You still gotta pay me somehow, love." Matt leaned on the glass counter and smiled.

Near looked up at Matt then averted his gaze. "Stop that."

"Be specific, sunshine."

"_That_."

"Leaning? Alright~"

"Those. Pet. Names." Near specified.

Matt leaned down and lifted Near's chin with a gloved hand."But you're cuter when you get flustered over them." Matt earned a shy unwilling pink over Near's cheeks and smiled as he picked him up.

"Unhand me!" Near protested. No one has touched him but Roger who he silently had to get used to.

"Whoa, don't bite. Just gonna put you down." Matt did so on a bar stool across from his seat and opened the pizza box. "Eat up."

The smell of pizza was new to boy.

Yeah he's smelled cheese, bread and tomato sauce before but this was a pleasant combination. It was obviously different than the high class foods he's been given to eat. He reached out to take one.

Grease... it wasn't pouring off the slice but it was obvious it was half of what the thing was made of.

"My name's Matt."

Near nodded. "I'm sure you know of me." Matt smiled.

"Who wouldn't?" Near bite into the pizza. Small, cute, innocent bites.

"It tastes... good."

"Too bad. I would have expected 'This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!'" Matt helped himself to a slice and soda, too lazy to get something to eat after this. And anyways, there's no way the kid will finish it all, if not saving the rest.

Near gazed at the older one. "Stereotypical Matt."

"I guess. I thought you would've been a spoiled brat." Matt smirked awaiting a retort.

Near glared at him. "I'm not as dumb and clueless as some kids my age may be, _Matt_." He didn't know, but he liked saying that name. Maybe because it... was... _his_... name?

"_Rich_ kids and ordinary kids aren't the same. 10 of _me_ can't even catch up to your given and I'm a hard working," The corner of his mouth twitched but he continued, "20-year-old."

Near understood.

"Not that I'm being a bad sport about it. Sorry?"

"It's okay..."

"Anyways... since you know I wasn't born that much financially assured. So, tell me about yourself. Why are you all alone?"

Near placed his pizza down and looked down cast. Should he be talking to a stranger?

"Why... why do you care?"

Matt frowned. "I can't sit here and act like everything's okay." Near looked up at him. "Your still a kid, and I'll be glad to spend some time with you - if you don't mind. My shifts been over anyway."

Near peeked at Matt with a perplexed look as the man seemed to be enjoying the pizza rather greatly. Near didn't think he could eat anymore and placed the half eaten pizza back on the box.

"Y'know, I had a toy I was addicted to, growing up like you. My first gaming console." Matt laughed.

"You likes to play games?" Near wondered.

"Video games, but yeah... I like playing games." Matt smiled as he coolly helped himself to more soda.

"...Matt is too relaxed." Near noted, if not interested in his normality of everything happening. The gamer laughed.

Near looked away and fiddled with Snowie, letting a smaller small silence breeze by. "My parents are out working. All the assistants have left to... assist them."

Matt swallowed and directed his attention to the little boy.

"Not even your own personal 'Sebastian,' is here?" Matt tried to make light of the situation.

Near looked up confused. "If you're referring to my butler, _Roger_, then: yes. Unfortunately he grew ill so I sent him off to his family until they return."

"...You..." Just then a knock came to the door.

Near stiffened and halted his activities with Snowie.

"What's up?"

"I... made a false alarm to get you past the guards."

_Ah..._

"Should I... hide?"

"No... More suspicion will erupt if I were to answer myself..." Near brightened, then thought more, then sighed and finally made a concluding nod to his internal debate. He got down and walked in front of Matt where he held his hands out.

"Carry me." Matt blinked then smiled as he picked Near up and held him in one hand. Near nervously placed an arm around Matt's neck. Why did he seem to know how to mess with Near?

Like he was born to do it.

That made Near twirl his hair, frown in concentration and grip at his rabbit.

Player. Also something Near picked up in the dictionary.

And not the sporting kind.

"Matt do you play around with ever little boy you see?" He twirled his hair harder in thought, gaze averted.

Matt was about to retort when Near dismissed the thought.

"Forget it. I do not own you... Go open the door and follow my lead." Matt nodded and did what was told. Near explained that he should act as a personal servant in training.

They didn't have time to think it through but Near trusted Matt's wits... and his calm atmosphere towards everything. Matt opened the door. Then he sighed as he realized who was on watch.

Matsuda.

"Who the hell are you?" A man pointed his gun towards Matt. Everyone were in black suits: obviously the guards. But Matt was expressionless, as if practiced.

"I would prefer if you pointed that somewhere other than the young master's face." The guards actually took a while to process what they were seeing.

"We weren't informed of a new assistant." A blond man snarled.

"I wasn't informed that the security here is so untrained." Matt held back a smirk.

"Look here kid. We're taking Near with us. Put him down or we'll shoot you down. And I. **Never**. _Miss_." A man with side burns snapped. What surprised them all was that Near held on.

"Near, is he telling you to stay quiet or-"

"We're warning you to let Near go." A woman with shoulder cut blonde hair was cut off by a young man with clear blue eyes and black hair. He aimed his gun like the others.

_And here he comes..._

"Whoa guys! Obviously Near trusts him." He turned to Near. "Your parents let you pick out a new butler, right?" Near nodded then he turned back."Roger is probably testing Near's pick." Everyone (rather annoyed) turned their heads to a young man who had made way.

Near nodded slowly and twirled a curl. "... Roger... left for a while and said to tell him how I feel... I'm fine." He soft and sweetly said.

Matsuda grinned. "See. Relax." Everyone sighed with frustration.

"_Fine_." The blonde, only female here, hissed. "Near, we'll come and visit you again, okay?"

Near smiled sincerely at the woman.

"Near if he does anything funny," The blond man's worry was a apparent but it soon was gone as he gazed back at Matt, "_don't you dare_ hesitate to call us." The irritated man hissed before walking off with the others.

"Now if you don't mind, Near is due to sleep soon." Near fiddled with Snowie.

"Sleep well Near!" Matsuda and Near waved good-bye, Near lifting Snowie's stub hand to wave good-bye. Matsuda laughed. "Night Snowie! Let's play some time again."

Everybody groaned at their bosses overly chipper mood as they headed back.

"Matsuda, you _idiot_!" Near couldn't help but think Matsuda was _his_ idiot, so things would be alright.

The door closed and Near sighed. It was a relief they couldn't smell the outside food.

"Huh, what a deceiving kid. And his partner in crime." Matt tapped Snowie and Near slyly shrunk, the little emotionless face of his showing shame and embarrassment.

"Well... you're a good actor."

"Thank you," Matt grinned, "Picked it up somewhere." They went back to the kitchen.

"Those guards of yours sure are... protective." Near was placed back on the stool.

"The two blonde ones are my uncle and aunt, different sides. The one with blue eyes and the other with the happy-go-lucky mood are good family friends."

"Let me guess, "side burns is the closest thing in the world to you."" Despite Matt's own shameful, selfish and manipulating doings he found the idea of _that_ disturbing.

Near made a face as if the thing was the dumbest comment he has ever heard in his life. "He just takes his job very seriously."

Matt nodded. "But I still have no trust in you, so don't push yourself."

The only response was a shrug. "Fair enough. Now, you've got more things to pay up, snowflake." He got up and stretched.

"This benefited us _both_. We both owe each other!" Near glared.

"Feisty kid." Near puffed a breath.

"Alright, then it doesn't matter what it's about?" Matt assured.

"Yes. Whatever you have in mind." Near hesitantly held out his pinky. "I heard it's was another way to make a promise..." Matt smiled as he held out his pinky and wrapped it around Near's smaller one. They shook their fingers and Near let go, aching to play with his hair.

"'Right then. You probably have to go to sleep soon so let's do just that." Near took in every move Matt made as he came to carry him.

"Where's your room?" Near navigated him and Matt kicked the door open.

"Careful." Near poked him.

Matt grinned. "Got your own bathroom?" Near nodded, wondering if Matt thought he even had to ask.

Matt headed in, sat Near on the toilet, and turned the water on. As he waited for it to warm up he began undressing.

Near's eyes widened, if it was even more possible. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm? Undressing..." He turned around. "Or do you want to look?"

Weighing the child's innocence in his mind, Matt had a feeling he wasn't as naive as a locked in rich 10 year old should be. Near's cheeks slowly heated. But he controlled the action with a turn of his head and a childish pout. "No such thing!"

"Hmm. But you promised to pay me. And I want to bath with you, for one." He lowered down to Near's level, boxers on only. "You're going to break your promise?"

"N...no..."

"Good." Matt began to undress Near.

"I-I can do it myself." His small hands fell on Matt's as they unbuttoned his shirt but did nothing to stop their progression. Matt then picked Near up and took him out of his over sized pants. Near was put back down. He placed one knee to his chest and twirled a curl.

"Such a foolish request." He mumbled. Matt laughed. The tub was filled and then bubbles came in.

"You still bath with bubbles?" _Children bubble bath..._ He poured in the cherry scented substance without a care. "And and a duck, huh..." He squeezed it, making it squeak.

"N-no! They are... a... back up option." Nears eyes slowly moved, not believing himself.

A laugh. "For?" Near looked down with embarrassment, tentatively defeated. "No need to cry, love." Snowie was dropped and so were his boxers. He didn't have time to react because he was already placed into the tub.

In Matt's lap.

He squirmed. "Matt _unhand_ me."

"Nope. Part of the deal." Matt took shampoo and scrubbed Near's colorless, soft, arrayed hair.

Near hesitated but soon leaned into the warm touch. He sighed when Matt's hands trailed down his arms. The water was warm and so was Matt. If only he could have someone to hold this close...

Near was like... fine China. He seemed so fragile and even the lightest puncture could make him break. He really was different.

By now Matt would have already ravished the boy, but he was worth the wait.

Near took Matt's soapy hand, cupped it on his cheek, and placed his hand over it. His hand gripped Matt's.

_Please don't be a dream..._ He couldn't stop hoping. He trusted Matt. Stranger or acquaintance; perverted joker or gentleman.

He really did.

"Scared I'll go? I won't." He kissed Near's now bubble free hair. Matt felt like a liar.

Because he was. But it didn't take jut this kid to make him realize that.

"Promise?" Near whispered.

"...Yeah..." Matt's hands snaked around Near's in a hug. Near removed himself and sat on all fours in front of Matt with a scowl.

"Promise, promise?" Matt held out a pinky but Near shooed it. He took Matt's goggles off (does he wear that everywhere) and softly blushed as he met his real eyes for the first time. They were dark blue like the sky outside. Vast and glistening.

Full of mystery.

His blush darkened before he moved up to place a kiss on the unexpected man's lips. He moved back with dusted cheeks. "That's my part of the promise... and you have pretty eyes."

"Yours are far more gorgeous." Matt smirked before he placed Near in his lap, legs on each side of his. "You know, I was actually holding back on taking you right when I could...but I'm sure I've been patient enough." Matt lifted Near and lazily toweled them both before placing Near on the bed.

"Matt... What are you doing...?"

"It's _'what am I going to do_.'" Matt placed a kiss on Near's lips but this one not as innocent as the one Near gave.

The smaller one was new to this but he was an easy learner. His innocent determined curiosity of what was happening as enough to make Matt release the approving grunt bubbling in his throat.

Near gasped as he felt large warm hands slide down his thighs. His cheeks heated as he longed for air.

"Mm... Do-don't touch there... Matt... Wha-"

"Ever heard of copulation, intercourse... sex?" _Of course he hasn't._ That's what made the brunette mischievously grin. Matt gazed down at Near whose dark eyes were glazed over. He nodded. "Then that sums up what we're doing."

Near wasn't supposed to stumble across the topic but accidentally did when learning. From what Roger told him, he would have to wait until he was older so he did. He never knew he would have found out this... and the way Matt talked about it all was... weird. "So direct..."

"You'd prefer teasing?" Before he could reply, Near was placed in Matt's lap and then he was touched... _there_! "Noo..." He wasn't "older," so they shouldn't be doing this... right?

Matt hushed him with another kiss. It felt _great_: the embarrassment, loss of control and to be under his whim. "You still have to pay up. Are you breaking your promise?"

Near let out a shameful moan in response trying to get away but was caught in Matt's lap again. He whimpered.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll both benefit. Want to feel good, together?" Near bit his lip, Matt kissing him, but stopped struggling and nodded.

Matt placed kisses on Near's back as he told Near to suck his fingers. Matt watched as Near did with half lidded eyes. Satisfied he took them out the smaller ones petite mouth and lowered them across his body making him (Near) subconsciously shake.

When they reached Near's small round cheeks Matt pressed the pointer finger into Near's tight hole.

"Ahh! M-matt! Not there... it's... ah!" Matt's finger entering him was weird. It hurt but after a while the pain was replaced with something good. He felt his thoughts fogging up.

Near was tight, no question there. Matt's finger continued to explore Near's rings of muscles until he hit a bundle of nerves that made Near jump and throw his head back letting out a raspy mewl. His mouth glistened as saliva connected to each kiss-swollen lip.

Matt halted, deciding to add more fun. "Do you want us to get caught?" Near didn't want Matt to stop but...

"Let me tell you a little secret: my name is Mail. Like Mile, spelled like Mail. Unique?" Near's lips shook as he smiled.

"Well that's what I want to hear you yell when I bring you to heaven." Matt pushed against Near's prostate again. "Ahh...!"

Matt tried a new kiss this time. His tongue darted past Near's gasping mouth. A moan bubbled past Nears throat as Matt's tongue grazed sensitive spots in his mouth. Strange, yes, but warm and felt good. Near was laid on his back, Matt looming over him.

He felt safe, for sure, but Matt's eyes glinted with hunger that made Near whimper.

"Your name?" Matt warm breath spilled over Near's lips. He wanted to hear him say it, that wonderful name of his.

"N- Nate..."

"Nate River... it's beautiful... like you."

Near blushed but it probably wasn't noticed over the pink already reaching from his cheeks to his ears.

Matt's mouth played with one of Near's perked nipples; the other being flicked by his free hand. He hummed against the younger's' chest getting a held back sound. "Does it feel good?"

"I-It feels good...!"Near moaned. Matt's hand hadn't moved from inside of him so he pressed down on it. Matt returned the favor with two other fingers. He swallowed Near's hallow of pain.

"Relax..." Near nodded as Matt made scissor like motions in his insides and soon enough the boy let out joyous moan of pleasure than pain, despite his remaining tightness.

"Feels good! Ahh...!" What surprised Near was when something wet and bumpy entered him.

Matt's tongue was swallowed instantly by Near, even when he jumped from shock. He licked around, inwardly grinning. "No... y-you... s-shouldn't... its dirty...!"

"But we just bathed, right?" Matt placed his fingers into the fun. Near felt something warm on his stomach. His little 'area' was oozing a silky liquid. It just made him feel hot, cold and sticky. Matt's finger scrapped across it, taking some of the substance. It made Near twitch.

"Buu- ahh!" Matt sat up. Near's had enough teasing.

"I think you've been stretched enough. Want something bigger?" Near whimpered as Matt left him, his hot breath against his sensitive neck. Matt nipped on his left ear then nibbled on his collar bone, neck, shoulders, leaving dark pink blotches. Near bit his lips each time and Matt finally moved to kiss him.

"Don't bite." Near let out a sigh.

Matt placed Near into his lap again, chest against chest. He kissed Near passionately and deep as he lifted the boy and pressed him down on his hard-on.

It was killing him. The waiting, but the reactions were worth it.

Near wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and pressed his nails into the older ones back. Near's eyes widened, pupils dilated, and began letting out tears when he felt something hard and wet press into him.

A muffled cry boomed.

Matt stopped. "Okay?"

Near's nails stopped their digging. "Please..."

Matt continued.

Near's fingers continued their assault and his lips were locked with Matt's, looking for a distraction.

Matt looked over Near and waited. The boy was fairly stretched but he still squeezed, not that the man had a problem with it. The brunette whispered for Near's assurance and began moving when the boy nodded.

Near felt something thick, almost scalding, hot and large move in him.

He was suddenly turned around so his sweaty back met Matt's slippery one.

"It all fit in... look." Near opened his eyes to see his full length mirror reflecting an image of their lewd position. He suddenly wished he had build a domino barrier over it.

"Ngh...!" _That_ really fit in him...?

Matt stroked his far smaller cock, his eyes closing shut."_Nya__..!_" Matt held his gaze to the mirror, and his tears became more prominent as if looking would stop the pleasure any further.

"Don't let no one else see you like this, okay?" Near looked up at Matt with clouded eyes and desperately nodded, willingly turning around himself.

Matt jerked up. "S-so b...big!" Near mewled. He could taste the tears and sweat that rolled down his cheeks and onto his lips. The bed creaked under their weight - Matt's weight.

Matt kissed him and Near lazily returned the gesture. Matt held onto Near's hips as he plunged upward. He changed angles to hit Nears prostate with incredible force.

Near nipped his wrist. "Don't bite."

_Thrust._

"Let me hear you." Matt lifted Near and thrusts upward meeting at the same time.

"...! I-I'm going to...!" Near's head flew back, and his body arched back at arm's length.

He cummed. His body shook as he looked at the essence that hit Matt and his chest. "It really w-wasn't pee..."

"You need to study more." Matt whispered making Near shake.

"You're nowhere near done. I still haven't come yet."

Near blushed. "I don't know how..."

"You have a brain in that cute little head of yours, figure it out." Matt laid back and Near set his hands on Matt semi-muscular chest. Matt straddled his curvy hips, probably going to grow on him as he grows up. It took only a second for it to click in Near's mind.

His mouth opened, trying to get the sound his pleasure was feeding him out, as his face flushed lifting up his hips and slammed back down.

Matt grunted as Near came down. "Good boy..."

Near's face glowed again as he repeated the same move, glad he was able to make Matt feel good. Matt helped him out by gripping his waist and meeting his thrusts.

Near began to make a new layer of sweat as he let out louder mewls and Matt began aiming for prostate each meeting.

Near didn't hold back either, having a somewhat new confidence. He was hard again and rubbed it between his and Matt's stomachs.

Near gasped as Matt laid him on his back and dug into Near deeper. The little one wrapped his legs (Matt seemed surprised that they were long on his small body) and arms around Matt and met Matt right on target. Matt began stroking him, making Near feel like he could give out any second.

"I'm at my limit... Come with me, okay?" Near let out a loud moan in response.

Matt pushed back to the tip and drove back in.

"_M-maaiill!_"

Near was lost between the border line of reality and ecstasy as he felt something warm and thick spilled deep into him. He trembled as he orgasm into Matt's hand, clenching the person within him. He couldn't think straight enough to formulate 'sorry' for cumming on Matt.

When his focus came back blue eyes met his. Matt moved out of him, getting a shiver from the adorable uke, and brought Near into his lap for a heated make-out session.

Near let out a gasp as Matt broke the kiss and smiled down at him. "You were great." Their foreheads met as they smiled at each other. Near looked tired.

"Mail... I..." Matt then picked Near up in bridal style and lead him to the bathroom.

Near sat down on the toilet and began squirming.

"Got ants down there?" Matt joked.

"No... I can feel it... in me..." Near blushed.

"Good, you have some memory of being mine." Matt lifted his chin and gave him the first innocent kiss this whole time. Near melted.

Warm water, check, Matt lead Near to the tub and they showered. Near was falling into a deep sleep by the time they were dressed and changed the covers.

Matt made sure he heard soft breaths before he got out of Near's soft embrace, ignored the whimper and cleaned up their mess.

The hardest part of it all was that he couldn't look back at Near,

Or, for some reason, he'd regret it.

**-;~;-**

Near woke up with under the covers but the same warmth he had felt before was gone.

"Mail...?" There was no response. That's when it hit Near like a ton of bricks:

Matt was gone.

A heart breaker -

Was someone Near never wanted to meet.

**-T~T-**

It's been four years since Near's pick at a butler was proved 'unsatisfactory' and decided not to take on any other. He even officially let Roger go but was still considered under his care until another person was hired.

And since then Near did no holding back. He showed each and everyone how smart he was, how cruel he could really be.

He immediately began to help his parents in their work and ordered the workers around- but not with visible anger. Oh no, he was as calm and composed as can be, but everyone heard the malice in his voice.

That little adorable Near turned into a true angry and witty young prodigy. Not even the closest people to him could help him.

Near was so breakable in the most uneasy way and no one wanted to witness his future meltdown.

The guards from that night warned to arrest Matt but Near refused the offer. Near didn't even bother looking into what the man really did.

If one got told on, the other would get ratted out, right?

"Near..." A maid comes in, really not wanting to face his wrath.

"What is it?" Near grips the card he was placing on his card tower.

She squeaked. "T-The same man w-who claims to know you down stairs... the guards are warning to arrest him if you don't come down..." _Please Near, go..._

"Near!" That voice...

This continued for a few days and it repeatedly disrupted the peace within the house hold. It wouldn't stop until Near faced his fear, so it seemed.

"Near, please! Listen to me!"

Near let go of the card and it fell.

"Alright." The maid dismissed herself, looking for a to rather help the man than help Near get his way - not that she disliked him but quite the opposite way around. She retreated when hearing him coming.

Near stood up and walked down the hall and down the stairs. He was met by the scene of a brunette being held by his guards.

"Look you _bastard_, leave or-"

"Let him go, Rester." Everyone stopped and diverted their attention to Near who took his place on the couches first seen when entering the building. He settled on a jigsaw puzzle let for him on the table.

"Let him go." They did so. "Sit down." Matt looked at him and Near stopped his movements by didn't look up. "Sit. Down."

Matt complied. The man seemed a bit out of place, as if restless. His clothing seemed to be ruffled up some. But that was probably just the guards doings. Near called out to some servants to assist Matt's struggling wounds. "You all may return to your positions."

"B-but-"

"Need I remind you who is your superior." Near said sharply. The claimant seemed shocked as well. "I won't hesitate to call if anything." They glared at Matt before leaving.

Near wasn't lying this time.

He twirled with a piece of hair and they sat through a nerve wrecking silence he clearly didn't care making. The servants were obviously nervous from the tension in the air and Matt didn't seem okay discussing anything in front of them.

"Ne-"

"We'll take this upstairs." Near got up. "Please inform the guards of this." Near didn't care who told as long as it was done.

"Sorry and thanks." Matt quickly escaped the healers grasps.

Near quickly moved on and Matt slowly paced behind.

Near unlocked his door and waited for Matt to enter before he sat on his bed and began playing with a puzzle. The one thing that disturbed Matt was the object in the corner.

A stuffed white rabbit that was savagely ripped apart. Its stuffing and all laid behind intentionally demonizing red bars.

He _killed_ Near.

"Near... I'm-"

"Is this important? I have business to attend to very soon and I hope to not get caught up." Near solved the puzzle with ease dumped it and restarted.

"It is important, _Nate_! Stop playing around and listen to me!" Near's attention went all to Matt.

"Don't you dare call me that."

Matt stomped towards Near until they were face to face."Or what? You'll _arrest_ me? _Kill_ me with your _own two hands_? Nate those won't fucking hold me down! I know I can't do anything against you because like I said, not even 10 of me can be better then you," He sighed, "The only regret I have was...leaving you."

Near was visibly enraged. "Move away! I don't want to hear such cheap words from the likes of you!" Near pushed Matt and swiftly reached for red button on his counter but Matt caught his hands and pinned him down on the bed, the overpowering speed Matt was granted Near cursed. He was freed at an angle and took the chance. Unfortunately it was futile and he rather knocked the desk further away from them.

"Let go of me!" Near snapped, glaring up at Matt who only looked down with a goggled unreadable expression, only making the teen hate him so much more.

He tried calling for the servants but none appeared. Near pitifully looked up at Matt, hateful gaze switched on and off unwillingly. He hated violence but being near Matt -or any mentions of him- made Near want to blow up the world.

So he continued to defiantly struggle in Matt's hold even as his legs had been held down too. Now there was no hope and Near really wished it was the last thing he did in all this: cry.

His eyes and nose stung and his lips quivered as he pathetically squirmed.

"I-I hate you _so_ much..." Matt looked away and took off his goggles. He got off of Near and ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to see the tears run.

Near curled into a ball and shed tears of frustrations. He had no more strength.

"I _hate_ you... SO MUCH!" Near roared but he broke down again, wide eyed and frightened. Matt thought he would have never seen the day that impassive quiet Near would look ready to blow. Though, he's actually only meet him once.

"No... no you don't... but if you really do, I still love you." Near got up shakily and launched at Matt, knocking them down.

_Still?! You never did!_ He was able to get a slap but froze, instead of the joy and relief from hurting Matt, his heart twisted from the fact of have done so. He began pounding on Matt's chest.

"Why do you make me feel this way! I - I can't..." _I can't hate you. _

It obviously didn't hurt, maybe once or twice, but Near wanted it to so his determination, anger and frustration fueled him. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Go die!" Near's tears rolls down onto Matt's face. Near buried his face into Matt's clothed chest, desperately wanting to claw _something_.

"Would you cry if I died then...?"

_No... don't got there..._ Yet, Near gripped Matt's shirt and nodded. Matt stroked his hair.

He couldn't take the peace. Near clawed at him then broke into tears then leaned into his embrace then wished for him to disappear then take it back. Then it started all over again.

It took a while but Near finally calmed down, face red and exhausted. Matt sat up and Near curled in his lap, not wanting to but where else? Matt even held a grip on him.

"You left me after you promised you wouldn't..." Near whispered. "Promises really are for foolish people." Near cruelly laughed.

Matt took Near's chin and made their eyes meet. That spark was there, Near just needed to find it. "Don't say that..." Matt leaned in to place a kiss on Near's lips but the boy pulled back, denying Matt permission. It was enough to start another adrenaline rush.

"No... please... I don't want you next to me!" Near's eyes widened as he began to brawl all over again, desperately pushing away.

Matt grabbed his right hand and pulled his left over his head, pushing him back to the bed. Near kept protesting but each second Matt looked over him, he soon stopped struggling. His hands twitched for freedom but Matt wouldn't let him have it.

The older one pressed harder, denying Near breath and the child cried for release. But he soon gave up.

The younger boy whimpered and new tears rolled down his cheeks as he gripped Matt's shoulders, who finally let him go seeing that boy boy was now under his control. Never has he felt so heartbroken, tired. Never has he ever cried.

They slowly broke apart and Matt whipped his tears away, then placing a soft kiss over his lips. "Don't cry, I love you Nate. I really do. I'll do whatever I can to make it up."

When Near didn't respond, Matt held him - tightly.

"They say you're never to young to love... neither was I. I know I wasn't." _Or else I would t be like this..._ Near blinked away more tears. "I love you more... more than you can possibly image, Mail...why?"

Matt bit his lips. "I know... I was a jerk. But if I knew I was going to fall in love with you I would have stopped this from happening..." Matt smiled sadly.

Near frowned but wrapped his arms around him.

"I really love you, Nate."

"I love you too Mail..." _But I can't help but hate you... I'm sorry..._ They lay down in a comfortable silence, fingers now entwined.

"You wasted my time..." Near smiled up at Matt. "You have a lot to owe me."

Yet he still felt to be alone. Matt was fine with it and the boy fell asleep, watched over by... by his lover.

Someone Near wanted for a life time.

**-x- Some time after -x-**

"Taking over my occupation over master Nate is Mail Jeevas. He exceptionally passed your requirements and meets the favor of the young master."

The couple stared at their son being held by a brunette and their son's butler passing the brunette his position. They seemed more than delighted to accept Matt.

He made Near smile, the boy wasn't power mighty but used his smarts and best of all he acted his age.

Matt was the best delivery Near ever had.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O0o~Mini-shot~o0O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was settled afterwards. Matt was finally Near's!

During the night, after Matt's perverted idea of a reunion, Matt smirked (and probably his last if was going to keep up being a pig.)

"Near, I have to say... I don't think I really broke my promise..."

Near's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"Ever wonder why the guards never heard us? You ever had to worry about your cameras being messed with...? Never had that, 'I feel like I'm being watched,' feeling come up...?" Near blinked and Matt stuck out a brown bear.

Near's 'journal' (not diary!) bear.

He blushed wildly and then exploded in between the lines of wanting to kill Matt and being insecure.

"Pervert, stalker, liar, peeping Tom...!" Matt hushed him.

Near still punched and kick but, of course, Matt over powered him and received a suddenly not one-sided make-out session.

And, of course, Near was always Matt's.

~x~

* * *

A/N:

Not much to say but this is my first shota. I have to say this though: The orders of my shota story releases are not the order of the ideas being made. So basically this was my first shota story released but the second shota idea made.

I talk too much, right? Call me Runoff. Do just that.

Check for updates, check for new polls, review, and favorite. Don't alert this 'ONE-SHOT.'

Updated: Not finish editing but I will change something's about my writing to actually make it feel like... I'm writing it. So thank you all for enjoying ^^

**Reikan, now nicknamed Runoff, Out.**

**"Money can't buy everything but it can buy selfish things."**

**-Chiyo Reikan**

**Ring-y. I like it.**


End file.
